


Protective

by VagabondAngel



Series: The Spider and the Cat [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Crime Fighting, F/M, Gun Violence, Poetry, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: Felicia Hardy opens the front door of the apartment she shares with Peter Parker, only to get a gun shoved in her face. Peter Parker hurries home, as fast as he can, swinging frantically through the city.Will he reach the woman he loves in time to save her life?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: The Spider and the Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864066
Kudos: 22
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of PeterFel Week: Protective.

Felicia Hardy wears an oversized shirt, watching television 

From her comfortable spot on Peter Parker’s couch. 

She’s pressing buttons on the remote, making a decision

On what to watch.

Peter Parker hurries home from work, to his tiny apartment

Where his girlfriend awaits, a small bun in her oven.

On his way, he gets a frantic call from the police department.

She’s compromised.

A harsh knock at the front door catches Fel’s attention, and 

She tears herself away from the new comedy special

To answer the call, hauling herself up from the spot, a hand

On her stomach. 

In a dark alleyway, Peter quickly changes into Spider-Man.

He rushes home, swinging through the city streets,

Praying that he will be fast enough to rescue the woman

That he loves.

She opens the front door, and a gun is shoved into her face.

Words are said, threats are exchanged, tears are shed.

_ The baby _ , Felicia thinks, as she feels herself tense and brace

For swift death.

_ Crash!  _ Her Spider is here, swatting the gun out of thin fingers

And putting himself in harm’s way, all for her and baby.

As Fel hides, arms clutching a vulnerable belly, her fear lingers

In her chest.

The fight ends as quickly as it had begun, with a rapid punch

To the neck that instantly sends the attacker to the floor

And fills the Cat with sweet relief. Felicia hears a loud  _ crunch _

As the man falls.

“I think I might’ve broken a bone or two,” says Peter, staring

At the man’s mangled hand. He doesn’t sound too sorry.

The Spider gazes at the scared face of the woman bearing

His only child.

The Cat runs into her strong lover’s arms, fat tears streaming

Down her pale, round face. “I was so frightened,” says she.

The Spider embraces her, hugging her close, and he’s beaming

Because she’s safe.

She’s safe, she’s alive, and she’s rightfully here in his arms

Where she belongs, whole and sound, and the Spider

Couldn’t be happier because he protected her from that firearm.

He rescued her.

Felicia Hardy relaxes into the warmth of her Spider’s lithe body.

She’s never felt more at ease than she does with him.

When she’s near her Spider, she can breathe, in and out, softly.

Shielded, safe.

Peter Parker holds his lover a little tighter that night, thinking

About futures and infants and dangers and risks.

But the longer he thinks, the more his wild fears start shrinking,

Because he’s there.

And he will always be there to protect them.


End file.
